Opposites Attract
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Chimchar's having some 'fun' in the woods fantasizing about sexy water-type Pokémon, unaware he's being watched by a naughty Tododile, who wants to be part of the hot action. Chimchar X Totodile, Male X Male, Pokémon X Pokémon Yaoi! Don't like, don't read!


**Hey guys. I'm back with another gay Pokémon smut story and this one shall star my favorite Pokémon of all time. Now before I continue rambling on, I would like to see some more feedback and some more attention on these Pokémon stories, like reviews, favorites, and follows. I'm just now jumping onboard into writing Pokémon smut, and I'd appreciate some more attention towards these. Now please enjoy my newest story, and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. No flamers!**

* * *

 **~Opposites Attract~**

Chimchar was scampering along in the forest, enjoying some time to himself. It had been a while since he had gotten some time to himself and away from his trainer Darrell. Don't get it wrong, he loved Darrell and was accepted as family, but he preferred to have some time to himself from time to time. Chimchar had known he was gay since he was really young, and upside to it was that his trainer and the family accepted him as a gay fire-type Pokémon, the downside however was that he couldn't find any sexy fire-types to be his mate. Why does it have to be so hard when finding a mate?

Not only was he not attracted to any fire-type Pokémon, he found himself attracted to Pokémon in the water-type, more specifically in the reptilian variety. Anytime he'd catch sight of a sexy water-type Pokémon he'd get a serious erection and sometimes be caught masturbating violently to the Pokémon he's ogling. It got to the point where his trainer's parents bought him a subscription to WaterBoy Pokémon Super Gay Edition just to give him something to do in private. Unfortunately, his thoughts on water-type Pokémon were getting him horny again.

"Damn it! Why do I have to get a boner every time I think about a sexy water-type?!" Chimchar whined in frustrating, stopping in a quite field surrounded by flowers, as he gazed down at his ten inch dick and tennis ball-sized balls standing proudly for all to see, if there was anyone to see it anyway. "Guess I've gotta jack off again!"

Laying up against a tree, Chimchar grabbed hold of his cock, and began slowly and gently pumping himself, while looking down at his cute fiery butt in excitement. His cock was already painfully hard with horniness. He moaned softly, and squeezed at his huge cock, and remembering a moment he shared with his trainer's other Pokémon Pansear.

 _"You ready to have some fun with this, Chimchar? Your not that experienced when it comes to more sexual stuff?" Pansear asked, smirking at Chimchar as he got down on all fours and positioned himself right at the fire-type's seven inch dick. "I've had some fun with dildos before and_ _Darrell's mom's curling iron turned on." Chimchar replied, licking his furry lips while feeling his own cock swelling._

 _While him and Pansear were mates, they were friends with benefits and Pansear shows him the ropes to sex. He was really happy to have such a good friend. He saw Pansear flash him a warm smile and planted a gentle kiss on his furry head, to which Chimchar blushed cutely. "Though inexperienced, you can be so damn naughty at the same time. You must enjoy your dildo fun a lot." Pansear responded, seeing Chimchar freeze and blush a bit more, and eyeing his growing erection._

 _"Gay and proud ass Pokémon after all." Chimchar replied, sticking his tongue out and licking his friend's dick. "I do prefer the real thing much better..." He said, smirking sexually, and engulfing the juicy cock into his mouth._

Chimchar gasped, realizing how furiously he was pumping himself. "Heh, I get over excited! I haven't even blown my load yet and I'm still having fun!" He looked down at his furry hand with glee. He wished he had brought with him a dildo, or maybe he could have asked Pansear to accompany him. While he much rather preferred the feel of big cock, his fingers would have to do. After a few seconds, he stuck his fingers inside his mouth, and got them nice and wet with his salvia for lubrication. He pulled his fingers from his mouth, and carefully positions them against his hot ass, and sighed happily, excitement building up inside him. He let one of his furry fingers slide inside, and thrusts it inside a few times, before inserting another finger inside.

"I wish I had a mate to do this with." Chimchar replied, inserting a third finger inside his hot ass. He gazed at his huge throbbing cock hungrily. "Okay, let's get pumping!" He inserted a forth finger inside, and grabbed his huge cock, stroking and massaging it with his furry fingers. He panted heavily, and wiggled his fingers around inside his hot ass. He moaned softly, and began fucking himself hard, letting out deep sighs and wet moans. He gripped his huge cock tightly, as he moves his hand up and down from the base to the head in rhythmic fashion, leaking out a decent amount of pre cum.

As Chimchar was busy with himself, he was unaware that a horny Totodile in the bushes was watching the horny fire-type's hot session and wearing a nice pair of speedos, with a massive boner visible in in the skimpy lycra and spandex garment. The Totodile was also covered in several sweaty and cum-soaked jockstraps and thongs, and quietly rubbing at his huge bulge. Chimchar panted heavily, letting loud moans and pants. He began gripping his cock tightly, closing his eyes in relief. As he squeezed the head of his cock, as image flashed into his dirty mind _"Mmh, Totodile." Chimchar moaned._ _-_ _The Totodile was on all fours and shaking his sexy ass butt at him, sticking his cute tongue out. -_ and his eyes opened wide. There was his dream to be fucking a sexy water-type Pokémon. It was something that was consuming his mind and he wanted to fuck a water-type so badly right now.

He fucked himself for as long as possible and even striking at his sweet spot, before unleashing his tremendous load, coating his hand and the grassy ground around him. He licked the cum off his furry hand and bent over, fingers still deep in his hot ass, and licks up his delicious cum off the grass. At that moment, Totodile blew his load and made a huge mess in his speedos, and covered his muzzle to keep himself from screaming, eyes wide, face red. Before Chimchar got back on his feet, Totodile quickly hides deep within the bushes. The fire-type removed his fingers and licked them clean, before laying back against the tree and taking a quick nap.

Totodile sat down, with his butt and groin feeling a little strange with his cock still rock hard and a little slippery from the reaming cum trapped inside speedos. However, the feeling in his speedos was the least of his concerns. He was sitting there processing the whole event in his head, before peeking out of the bushes, making sure Chimchar was asleep before he walked out. "What the actual fuck was that? I thought seeing guys having sex in gym showers was hot, but this is fucking epic!" Totodile said to himself lustfully, sitting down to where he could face the snoozing fire-type. "That Chimchar's something else." He kept picturing the scene in his head, Chimchar fucking himself and eating his cum. The more it popped into his head, the hornier and hornier Totodile realized he was getting. He looked down at his own erection within his messy speedos, throbbing and twitching proudly and eagerly, and then glanced at the snoozing Chimchar.

"I definitely need to get with this guy..." Totodile said to himself, getting back up and slowly walking towards the snoozing fire-type, giggling cutely. "Gee, I'm going to have some hot fun with you." His dick swelling more within his messy speedos as he shakes his cute butt.

"Who's there?" Chimchar asked, voice tired. The water-type looked over at Chimchar, realizing the naughty fire-type was awake, and proudly showed off his speedo covered bulge. "Like what you see?" The naughty Totodile asked. Chimchar couldn't help but ogle. The one cock he was craving since his discovery of his attraction to water-type Pokémon was standing proudly in front of him. He could actually reach out and touch it, if he wanted to.

"You're a really naughty Chimchar." Totodile said, giggling more in a cute manner. "I see that you were jacking off to me and you don't even know me. That's so fucking hot and somewhat creepy."

Chimchar felt his cock swelling and his horniness taking over his mind. Standing in front of him was the same Pokémon he lusted after. Upon closer inspection, seeing the Totodile in speedos and seeing the various undergarments he's got on made him realize this was the same naughty Totodile that broke in the high school gym and jack off to the hot dudes showering and swipe their swimwear. "I may not know you, but you're the same Totodile who's been stealing dudes swimwear!" He said happily, reaching out and grabbing Totodile's speedo covered cock, as he moaned softy.

"The one and only, Chimchar! And we haven't even kissed you and you're already grabbing my cock!" Totodile said excitedly, moving closer to the horny Chimchar, and stroking his dick back.

"Well, let's start kissing, shall we?" Chimchar remarked, stroking Totodile's speedo bulge and leaning in closer to his muzzle, and kissing him fully and deeply. Tongues quickly shot into each other's mouths almost instinctively, and within seconds the two were making out like wild Pokémon in heat, holding each other for support, kissing wildly and sloppily, their huge cocks rubbing together as they thrusted into each other hard.

Totodile broke the kiss first, blushing and panting. "Damn it, Chimchar, I've only known you for two minutes and I already love you." He moaned softly, stroking Chimchar's rock hard penis some more. "I love me a naughty Pokémon and you definitely are in that category." Chimchar smirked as Totodile reconnects their hot kiss, and squeezes his cute butt.

"I love you too, Totodile." Chimchar replied, returning the hot kiss, his other moving down to Totodile's hot blue ass. "I really want to fuck you know, you know? Getting a mate is something I've wanted for a while now." The water-type nodded avidly. Chimchar grinned and slammed Totodile against the tree, stroking the water-type's dick some more and using the pre cum as lube, and began lubing up and fingering Totodile's hot ass, much to the water-type's delight.

"Fuck, Chimchar!" Totodile screamed, his voice husky. "I've had big dicks in my ass before and I'm craving another one!" Chimchar smirked at him gleefully, and continued lubing up his hot ass some more. Soon, he finished his work and gave Totodile's hot butt a playful squeeze.

"I've had dick up mine before through some experimentation, so I might be a bit on the rusty side." Chimchar replied, feeling both excited and nervous at the same time. He wasn't the most experienced at fucking someone, but from the few times he fucked Pansear and some other fire-types, they all stated he did a good job. "I'll try my best and make you a horny and happy Totodile! I'll try!" He said, pressing his huge cock against Totodile's hot speedo covered ass.

"Just fuck me already and mate me!" Totodile demanded, kissing the horny Chimchar deeply and wetly, and pulling him closer. "Though let me get more comfortable..." He trailed off, pulling down his cum-soaked speedos, allowing Chimchar the honor to see his plump nine inches of hot penis and tennis ball-sized balls.

Seeing his new lover's cock and balls was mesmerizing. Chimchar grew ten times hornier just seeing them, and pushed his whole ten inch cock inside the water-type's hot ass, hearing Totodile gasp in surprise. It didn't hurt a bit, it was fucking great. He grabbed Chimchar's furry head and kisses him much deeper. Chimchar moaned softly, and began slowly and gently thrusting inside Totodile's hot ass as he gradually picks up the pace, before slamming his big dick hard inside his hot ass, and squeezes his huge cock extremely hard using one hand. "Fuck, now there's nothing I love more than having big cock in my ass! Please give me more!" Totodile begged lustfully.

"Your wish is my command and I'll have such fun with those hot of yours!" Chimchar replied, returning the deep kiss with his lover, and picking up the pace with his hard thrusts. "Judging by your priceless expression, I'd say you're enjoying this." He said, deepening the deep kiss even more, and fucking Totodile even harder and faster, while squeezing his cute butt some more.

"Despite being inexperienced as you say, you're really good at this and I want even more!" Totodile begged his lover lustfully, kissing him back even deeper and wetter, and thrusting his huge cock and balls into the horny fire-type's furry belly. "Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if I found you in my vast Pokémon gay porno collection. I watch four dozen pornos every day." He replied, giggling like an idiotic goofball, and pushing his wet tongue into his lover's mouth and tongue kissing him.

Moaning softly from the tongue kiss, Chimchar returns the favor, and picked up the pace even more, slamming his huge cock in and out of the horny and squirm water-type, who was lost in a sea of lust and ecstasy. The feeling of being inside the hot ass he had yearned for was overwhelming. Totodile's hot ass was tight and extremely cozy, much better than the ass of Pansear's, though he should probably keep that to himself for now. Deepening the tongue kiss, Chimchar kept Totodile pinned to the wall, and fucked him even harder and harder, and gave his cute butt another playful squeeze, before moving to the water-type's huge cock and balls and pumping them furiously, making them both even more horny.

"For such a horny water-type, you sure do have one tight ass, Totodile. Not that I'm complaining though." Chimchar says sexually, deepening the tongue kiss, and fondling the horny water-type's huge cock and balls more while fucking him even harder and harder. "Ah! A Pokémon like me has to work out and keep that ass nice and tight for the next fucking! Always work my ass to the bone!" Totodile replied sexually, thrusting his huge cock and balls hard into his lover's furry belly, and deepening the hot tongue kiss back, and squeezing his cute butt even harder, making sure not to accidently touch his flame, with his dick already pouring a generous amount of pre cum onto the fire-type's furry belly.

Feeling his horniness and sex drive go to eleven, Chimchar pushed every bit of his juicy cock inside Totodile's hot ass, as his huge balls slapped against the horny water-type's hot ass sexually, making them both even more horny. Chimchar laughed, and slammed his cock as hard as he could into the water-type's sweet spot, as they both cried out in unison, and he began furiously fucking the horny water-type's hot ass with fiery ferocity and great balls of fire. But he wasn't done yet, using one leg to support himself, he used the other to squeeze Totodile's cute butt some more, while also pumping away at his huge cock and balls, as Totodile clamped down on his lips tightly, resulting in a kiss that won't be broken till they reach their peak.

"Oooh, do I love long ass kisses! And kissing during sex makes me so fucking happy!" Chimchar screamed blissfully, kissing Totodile just as hard and deep, and fucking his hot ass even more harder and harder. "You know me, Chimchar! A master kisser and a master fuck machine like you!" Totodile replied to his horny lover, kissing him even more deeper and wetter, and thrusting his huge cock and balls even more harder and harder into the horny fire type's furry belly, and dampening his furry belly some more with his pre cum.

"I think I need to go balls deep inside that hot ass of yours, wouldn't you say?" Chimchar playfully remarked, kissing his lover even deeper and wetter, and fucking his hot ass and sweet spot even more harder and harder, as Totodile nearly cummed from how good it felt.

"Yes, give me those fucking balls and fuck me like a fucking beast!" Totodile begged his horny lover lustfully, kissing him back much deeper and wetter, and thrusting his huge cock and balls even more harder and harder into his furry belly, and squeezing his cute butt even more harder and harder.

Chimchar made a cute noise, and slammed his huge furry balls all the way inside Totodile's hot ass, and begins fucking his lover's brains out and delivering powerful and hard thrusts to his hot ass and sweet spot, while also furiously pumping his huge cock and balls even more, and squeezing his cute butt as hard as he could, along with kissing their hot and deep ass kiss going for as long as possible, feeling Totodile soaking his chest and now his furry legs in so much pre cum. He moaned softly, and continued fucking his lover's hot ass even harder and faster, and shoving his tongue as deep as he could down the horny water-type's throat, and slammed his dick as hard as he could into Totodile's sweet spot, nearly pushing him over the edge.

Totodile was moaning and thrashing around violently in the horny fire-type's embrace, his body wanting and needing more. He had experienced incredible ass fuckings before, but getting his ass fucked by Chimchar was truly something magical and he wanted this to last forever, though he knew he could also do it with him again soon. Chimchar was now grinning ear to ear like someone who just had sex, as his thrusting became more aggressive and erratic, as he fucked Totodile's brains out and literally wrecked his hot ass and sweet spot, while squeezing and pumping his huge throbbing cock and balls, and squeezing his cute butt as hard as he could, as they screamed blissfully into each other's hot mouths.

"Damn, I think I'm about to blow my load! Fuck!" Totodile screamed into the deep and hot kiss, feeling his huge cock was practically bursting with love. "Don't worry, I'll be painting your hot ass white soon!" Chimchar replied in a playful and naughty tone, keeping Totodile pinned against the tree, and fucking his hot ass even more harder and harder. Totodile panted heavily, as he grabbed the horny fire-type's hot butt, and squeezed both his butt cheeks as hard as he could, as he felt Chimchar wreck his hot ass.

Realizing the time was now, Chimchar fucked Totodile's brains out the same way a Rayquaza would fuck a Groudon, and slammed his massive penis and huge furry balls into his sweet spot with the ferocity of one of the Legendary Beast, and using his hidden super strength to squeeze the horny water-type's huge cock and balls with all his might. He screamed blissfully, and slammed his huge cock and balls as hard as he could into Totodile's sweet spot, till his dick throbbed and spewed massive amounts of hot gooey cum into the horny water-type's hot ass, soaking his hot ass and insides in so much cum, as cum poured from his hot ass, staining the tree and the grassy ground in his love juice.

"Now that I'm cumming, you need to blow your tremendous load!" Chimchar screamed, blowing several more loads of cum into his new mate's hot ass, while still keeping their lips connected.

"Fuck it! I'm cumming now!" Totodile screamed, feeling his huge cock and balls throbbing and twitching violently, as he panted heavily, and kept their hot kiss going as well.

Totodile climax hit him like a pickup truck to the face. His huge cock throbbed and exploded, and spewed several galloons of hot gooey cum allover Chimchar and himself, but he was cumming so much that his love juice sprayed the bushes and nearby trees around them in a thick layer of his love juice. They both kept cumming, till they're releases made their huge penises go flaccid, and they collapsed on the cum-soaked ground kissing furiously.

"I love you, Totodile." Chimchar said, kissing his mate once more, and squeezing his cute butt playfully.

"I love you too, Chimchar." Totodile replied, giggling cutely, and kissing his mate back.

After basking in their afterglow, Chimchar and Totodile continued on with their kiss, till they feel asleep holding each other close. A few hours later, they awoke to the sun setting, and Chimchar realized that his trainer would be worried if he didn't come back home soon, as he turned to his new mate, and held out his hand for him, to which Totodile happily grabbed.

"Come on, let's go meet your new trainer and see your new home, love." Chimchar said, laughing as he kisses his mate once more.

Totodile returned the kiss, and walked out of the gassy area with his new lover in tow, feeling his heart beating a few ticks faster, as he could see his new home in view. He was immensely happy. He had a new home to go to, a new trainer who definitely accepts having homosexual Pokémon, and a new mate who he can have fun with for the rest of his life. Life sure is good.

"Who says opposites don't attract? I just found my sexy ass mate and I love him so much." Chimchar said to himself, laughing once again.

"And I love you back, you sexy fuck machine. Once I meet with our trainer, I'm fucking you next!" Totodile said, voice husky, as he licked the horny fire-type's furry cheek sexually.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **And another Pokémon story bites the dust. I sure hope you guys enjoyed this story. I really enjoyed writing this story as well and I've got another Pokémon smut story coming out, featuring the sexy ass Buizel! ;) Now please do leave a review and follow and favorite if you enjoyed it, and you'll get a building named after you. See you all in the next story. Bye-bye!**


End file.
